A Sacrifice
by tee-tah
Summary: Sam ingin dapat menyelamatkan kakaknya dari perjanjian itu sama seperti Michael Scofield yang juga dapat menyelamatkan Lincoln dari hukuman kursi listrik.


**FF ****SUPERNATURAL CROSSOVER PRISON BREAK.**

Disclaimer : semuanya punya PH masing-masing. Kecuali makhluk yang namanya saya ciptakan sendiri.

Timeline : Supernatural season 3

**A sacrific****e.**

Impala hitam keluaran tahun 1967 melaju kencang melintasi kota Fox river. Didalamnya terdapat dua orang pemuda Kansas yang memiliki tujuan tertentu, berburu dan berburu. Tidak seperti pemburu pada umumnya yang memburu hewan-hewan di hutan, target utama mereka adalah demon dan makhluk-makhluk halus lainnya. Profesi yang aneh, karena jarang orang berprofesi seperti mereka. Tapi bukan Winchester-lah namanya kalau memilih segala sesuatu yang 'mayoritas'. Kedua orang yang berada dalam mobil itu adalah Dean dan Sam Winchester.

"Sam,apa rencana kita selanjutnya?", tanya Dean sang kakak dengan tatapan mata lurus kedepan, sangat berkonsentrasi.

"Kita akan melakukan tindakan kriminal, karena dengan hal itulah kita bisa leluasa mengamati situasi sekitar penjara", ujar Sam sang adik. Ditatapnya Dean yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Ada sekelumit rasa iba ketika menatap kakaknya yang nampak kelelahan itu.

"Whatt ? jadi tahanan, maksudmu? Mengapa tak kita coba saja menjadi tukang bersih-bersih saja, disana ?",tanya Dean sambil sesekali menatap kearah Sam yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Pikirkanlah, jika kita jadi tukang bersih-bersih disana, pastinya kita takkan bisa berada disana selama 24 jam penuh,dan yang memungkinkan hanya menjadi tahanan disana", jawab Sam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Dean.

"Ya sudahlah. Tapi, makanan ala tahanan tak begitu enak. Kita sudah berkali-kali masuk penjara dan aku rasa makanan disana sama-sama memiliki citarasa yang buruk",canda Dean sambil nyengir, namun tak direspon oleh Sam.

"Dean, kau nampak kelelahan...",kata-kata Sam trerputus oleh Dean.

"Stop,,,aku tahu kau mau bicara apa. Dan jawabannya adalah TIDAK dan TAKKAN PERNAH...........!!!!!!",ucap Dean dengan volume suara yag sengaja dikeraskan, yang pasti bisa membuat Sam langsung tutup mulut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menemukan jenis makluk ini. Namanya adalah 'Mutilafisier'. Memotong-motong bagian tubuh korban adalah cirikhasnya. Sasarannya adalah orang-orang yang telah membunuh seseorang yang mereka sayangi. Dan berita hari ini, Joseph Metcalfe seorang tahanan Fox river yang tewas tanpa tangan dan kepala saat semua tahanan melakukan kerjabakti ",ujar Sam panjang lebar tanpa melepaskan pandangan sedikitpun pada laptopnya.

"Oke, sekarang kita tancap gas ke bank dan kita jalankan semuanya.....",tukas Dean bersemangat dan memacu mobilnya menuju bank terdekat.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di bank kota dan mejalankan aksinya. Tapi sebelum itu, keduanya menelepon polisi terlebih dahulu agar proses masuk penjara dapat berjalan cepat.

"Angkat tangan,dan jangan bergerak !",ujar Dean lantang sambil mengacungkan senjata api, sementara Sam sedang 'menyandera' satpam bank yang berada di dekat pintu.

Dean berjalan dengan langkah sangar ke arah teller bank. Diacunkannya sebuah senjata laras panjang kearah sang teller. Dan tentu saja, teller tersebut ketakutan, namun untungnya belum sempat Dean berkata-kata atau mugkin lebih tepatnya mengancam, suara sirine mobil polisi bekumandang. Segerombol laki-laki memasuki bank, beberapa diantaranya menyeret dan memborgol Sam, sementara yang lainnya menodongkan senjata ke arah Dean dan memberi isyarat agar melepaskan pistol yang ada di tangannya, kemudian menangkap dan memborgol Dean. Mereka berdua pun diangkut menuju mobil polisi untuk selanjutnya dibawa ke penjara Fox river.

"Semoga saja 'babby-ku' tenang di penitipan , karena itu akan lebih baik daripada polisi-polisi k*par*t ini membawanya ke penderekan",gumam Dean. Memang, sebelum melakukan 'aksinya', terlebih dahulu dia menitipkan impala tersayangnya di penitipan mobil yang berada tak jauh dari bank.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua mobil polisi itu pun tiba di penjara Fox river. Penjara yang berada dikawasan Fox river yang tidak padat penduduk. Bangunan penjara itu terlihat sangat kokoh,dengan kawat-kawat berduri yang mengelilingi bagian atas dinding yang memisahkannya dari dunia luar dan seolah berkata : "kalian tak kan pernah bisa lolos". Kesan seram dan kejam sudah dapat terlihat sejak pertama kali melihat bangunan depannya.

Dean dan Sam masing-masing digiring oleh satu petugas. Mereka dibawa ke dalam. Banyak lorong didalam penjara itu,dengan bermacam-macam kamera pengintai yang terpasang di setiap sudutnya. Tampaknya penjara ini pantas mendapat gelar "Penjara terkiller" versi Dean dan Sam.

Akhirnya kedua bersaudara itupun tiba didepan sel yang akan menjadi tempat mereka entah selama berapa hari. Penjaga sel segera membuka jeruji besi dengan tampang tak ramah. Polisi pun segera melepas borgol mereka dan mendorong keduanya kedalam sel sehingga jatuh tersungur,nampaknya kejadian itu membuat seluruh penghuni sel tersebut menoleh kearah mereka.

"Errr,hai....",ujar Dean berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun hal itu nampak membuat teman satu sel mereka hilang feeling dan memalingkan muka. Dean dan Sam menyandarkan tubuh di pojok kanan sel. Sel itu hanya berisi 6 orang sudah termasuk mereka berdua didalamnya.

Dean menatap sekeliling sel. Temboknya kebanyakan sudah terkelupas dimakan usia, atau rayap mungkin. Jeruji-jeruji besinya juga sudah berkarat dan mulai berbau. Namun pandangan Dean terhenti pada sosok lelaki yang duduk menyendiri di pojok belakang sel.

Laki-laki itu memiliki tatto keren di kedua lengannya,karena memang hanya terlihat sampai disitu. Rambutnya yang jarang tampak menghiasi kepalanya. Umurnya mugkin lebih sedikit diatas Dean,namun masih tampak terlihat lebih muda. Wajahnya juga terlihat 'innocent' untuk ukuran seorang tahanan. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria itu sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki yang berbadan tegap dan agak gundul,berdehem lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. Suara deheman lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan Dean.

"Hmm,halo...",sapa Sam kaku.

"Hai.......rambutmu keren juga !",kata Dean dengan cengiran khasnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah lelaki yang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku John, John Abruzzi. Bos mafia Chicago sekaligus orang yang paling disegani di sini",katanya sambil membalas uluran tangan Dean dengan cara mencengkeram.

"Hmmm, John. Kau tahu Joseph Metcalfe?", tanya Sam dengan mimik muka serius.

"Joseph Metcalfe ? dia tahanan di sel sebelah. Memangnya ada apa?", tanyanya sambil mengambil posisi di antara Dean dan Sam.

"Umm, sebenarnya kami hanya ingin bertanya saja. Karena berita kematiannya sangat menghebohkan masssa",ujar Dean sambil menatap John dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

"Apa pembunuhnya sudah tertangkap?",tanya Sam sambil menatap Dean.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ? kalian terllihat antusias sekali menanyakan berita tentang b*jing*n itu ? oke,oke. Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian", ujarnya sambil mengambil posisi yang nyaman,Dean dan Sam sudah nampak bersiap-siap menyimak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh John.

"Josh, ditahan disini karena menghabisi kekasih yang sudah hampir menjadi isterinya. Suatu hari, dia mengajak kekasihnya menginap di sebuah hotel. Namun ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk kekamar hotel,kekasihnya tersebut enggan menerima ajakan Josh unuk 'berhubungan'. Mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol, dia jadi kalap dan mengambil vas yang akhirnya dipukulkannya kearah sang kekasih. Setelah kekasihnya meninggal,dia menyetubui mayat gadis itu. Hal itu terungkap keesokan harinya setelah seorang clening servis yang tak sengaja masuk dan melihat Josh memotong-motong tubuh kekasihnya untuk dimasukkan koper dan dibuang",jelas John panjang lebar.

"Woooww ...'berhubungan' dengan mayat,ya. Aku belum pernah mencobanya sekalipun",kata Dean sambil membelalakan matanya,yang mungkin bisa diasumsikan dengan ekspresi kagum. Sam tampak mempertunjukkan muka kesal pada Dean, Dean pun mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Lalu, setelah melakukannya apa yang terjadi pada Josh?",tanya Sam lagi. Kali ini pembicaraan mereka bertiga menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni sel itu. Mereka pun turut mendengarkan cerita John, kecuali pria botak yang sempat 'menarik perhatian' Dean.

"Selama di sel,dia seperti orang depresi. Sejak pertama dia masuk sampai akhirnya tewas terbunuh. Sepertinya dia menyesal telah membunuh kekasihnya", jawab tahanan lain yang duduk di sebelah Sam, Fernando Surce.

"Hmm,ada yang tau kronologi kejadian pembunuhan itu?",kini Dean yang bertanya dengan tampang yang lebih serius daripada tadi.

"Aku juga tak tahu pasti. Yang jalas, dia terbunuh saat semua tahanan melakukan kerja bakti harian seperti biasa",ujar John. Dean dan Sam tampak memanggut-manggut.

"Lalu, apa saja barang bukti yang ada di TKP ? Lagipula, apa kejadian itu tak terekam oleh kamera?",Sam bertanya dngan tampang antusias seperti biasa.

"Aku adalah orang pertamakali di sel ini yang datang ke TKP setelah mendengar ribut-ribut. Dia tergeletak dengan darah dimana-mana dan tanpa tangan serta kepalanya. Konon diduga pembunuhnya adalah Theodore Bagwell, mantan teman satu satu sel kami yang lebih dikenal dengan nama T-Bag, hanya dialah yang memiliki kesempatan besar membunuh Josh. Karena selain memiliki latar belakang psikopat, dia juga berada di tempat yang paling dekat dengan TKP dan memiliki sejuta kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Mengenai kamera, sayang sekali saat pembunuhan itu gambar di kamera nampak kabur dan hampir tak terlihat, tiba-tiba yang terlihat hanya tubuh Josh yang sudah tak utuh dan berlumuran darah", ujar Fernando disertai anggukan tahanan lain yang ikut duduk mendengarkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi,untuk apa T-bag membunuhnya mengingat dia dan Josh jarang berbicara satu sama lain? Aku agak meragukan ini semua", ujar seorang tahanan lain.

"Aku rasa, seorang psikopat membunuh hanya untuk kepuasan. Tak peduli korban dekat atau tidak dengannya",John berargumen.

"Aku juga setuju denganmu",ungkap Fernando pada John.

"Um,,apa kalian tak kepikiran kalau yang membunuh Josh makhluk halus, misalnya?", ujar Dean ragu-ragu. Perkataannya membuat Lelaki yang biasa duduk dipojok ruangan menoleh, semua tak menyadarinya. Sam menyenggol lengan Dean, pertanda bahwa tak seharusnya sulung Winchester itu mengatakannya.

"Makhluk halus katamu? jangan bercanda,nak...", cibir John disertai dengan deraian tawa semua penghuni sel.

* * *

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara derap langkah menuju sel tempat dimana Sam dan Dean ditahan. Suara itu membuat percakapan antar penghuni sel berakhir.

"Waktunya makan !" ,teriak sesosok laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan berkumis tebal ala Hitler sambil membuka pintu sel itu. seluruh tahanan diharuskan pergi ke tempat makan yang ada didalam penjara.

"Pelayanan di penjara ini sungguh tak menyenangkan",umpat Dean setelah mendengar teriakan keras nan tak ramah dari penjaga sel.

"Kalau pelayanannya menyenangkan, tindakan kriminal akan terjadi dimana-mana", kata Sam sambil beranjak menuju tempat makan. Dean pun mengikuti langkah adiknya itu.

Tak beberapa lama, semua tahanan sudah berkumpul diruang makan. Dean duduk disebelah 'laki-laki yang sering duduk di pojok sel'. Tampak makanan hari itu hanya nasi dan sepotong daging sapi yang dikecapi.

"Yeikssss", ujar Dean tampak jijik dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, ditelannya ludahnya secara perlahan. Sam yang duduk didepan Dean tampak geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pria yang suka duduk di pojok sel, mengulurkan tangannya pada Dean. Dean yang sedang berkutat pada makanannya pun segera menoleh kearah pria semi plontos itu, sembari membalas uluran tangannya.

"Aku Mike, Michael Scofield", kata pria yang ternyata bernama Michael itu.

"Hmm, tadi kita belum kenalan di sel ya? Aku Dean Winchester dan yang ada didepanku adalah adikku, Sam ", kata Dean sambil memperkenalkan pula Sam kepada Michael.

"Ohya, kau dipenjara karena apa?",tanya Dean yang heran kenapa orang yang terlihat 'innocent' seperti Michael bisa masuk penjara.

"Nanti saja kita bercerita di sel. Disini kita tak bisa leluasa bercerita", ujar Michael sambil menyantap makanannya. Dean hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan makannya. Sementara Sam tampak tak bernafsu sekali dengan apa yang dihadapinya di meja makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para tahanan diharuskan untuk masuk ke sel masing-masing karena hari ini bukan jadwal untuk kerjabakti. Mereka masuk ke sel dengan dikawal penjaga masing-masing. Dean dan Sam sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian tahanan berwarna biru muda berlengan panjang. Walau begitu Sam tetap menyimpan 'sesuatu' didalam sakunya.

Setelah masuk ke sel, Dean mengambil posisi duduk didekat Michael begitu pula Sam. Mereka tampaknya akan membicarakan sesuatu. Tahanan lain tampak tak tertarik mendengarkan perbincangan mereka bertiga.

"Tadi aku dengar, kau bicara tentang makhluk halus. Apa hubungannya dengan penjara ini?",pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Michael dan pastinya ditujukan untuk Dean.

"Hmm, ti...tidak. Aku hanya asal bicara saja", ujar Dean agak gelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Michael. Dia menoleh kearah Sam yang terdiam dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Aku yakin, Dean tampak serius dengan ucapannya tadi. kalian tak mungkin tanpa sengaja terdampar disini. Ya kan?", kata Michael lirih.

"Sam, sebaiknya kita jelaskan padanya", bisik Dean pada Sam. Sam hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dijelaskannya secara hati-hati pada Michael bahwa kedua Winchester bersaudara itu adalah pemburu hantu. Dan Dean juga menjelaskan alasan mereka berdua datang ke Fox river. Semula Sam dan Dean mengira bahwa Michaeal tak percaya dan akan menganggap mereka berdua gila, namun sebaliknya.

"Hmm,kalian tak gila. Karena aku yakin bahwa makhluk seperti itu memang ada,meskipun aku sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi,pembunuh Josh kan sudah diketahui, meskipun aku juga agak ragu",kata Michael.

Dean dan Sam mengeryitkan dahi mereka ketika mengetahui bahwa Michael sama sekali tak kaget mendengar kata 'hantu',ekspresi yang tak biasa bagi orang awam. Sepertinya dia telah mengalami sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan daripada 'hantu'.

Sam menatap mata Michael. Mata biru yang tampak teduh,mata yang terlihat begitu damai. Namun,dia bisa melihat mata teduh yang memancarkan kedamaian itu tampak menyimpan sejuta misteri.

Mutilafisier, makhluk berwujud seorang pria dengan membawa celurit berlumuran darah yang disampirkannya kepunggungnya. Berjubah hitam dengan wajah yang tak terlihat. Setidaknya itulah gambaran tentang sosok makhluk yang dihadapi Dean dan Sam saat ini. Jika sasarannya adalah seorang pembunuh orang yang disayanginya, maka cara yang tepat untuk mengundangnya adalah dengan menyediakan darah orang yang telah mengorbankan segalanya bagi seorang yang disayanginya. Dean memang mungkin bisa melakukannya,akan tetapi darah seorang 'virgin' adalah yang paling tepat. Kelemahan makluk itu adalah pada jantungnya. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa mereka ceritakan pada Michael.

Sanngat sulit memang mendapatkan darah virgin disini.

"Sam,apa kita bisa mendapatkannya? Well,aku sedikit tak yakin bisa mendapatkan darah itu disini", ujar Dean setengah putus asa.

Ditengah keputusasaan itu,tiba-tiba Michael menawarkan diri untuk diambil darahnya. Sam dan Dean terkejut,apa sebenarnya yang telah dikorbankan Michael dan untuk siapa pengorbanan itu ?

* * *

Michael menceritakan semuanya pada Winchester bersaudara itu. sebelum mendekam disana, dia adalah seorang insinyur. Semenjak kakaknya terlibat sebuah konspirasi, didedikasikannya seluruh hidup dan karir yang yang telah dibangunnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya dari hukuman kursi listrik. Tatto ditubuhnya merupakan gambaran denah penjara dan rencana-rencananya untuk membebaskan kakaknya, karena kegagalannya tempo hari. Ditanya soal 'virgin', Michael memang belum pernah melakukannya dengan seorang gadis. Karena terlalu sibuk mengejar karir dan memikirkan kakaknya, mungkin.

Malam pun tiba, suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan hanya satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian penjara Fox river. Dean menutup matanya,begitu pula tahanan lainnya. Kecuali Sam dan Michael yang duduk diujung sel.

"Kau tak menyesal kehilangan karir yang telah kau bangun selama ini?, tanya Sam pada Michael yang sedang menerawang keluar sel.

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika membiarkan orang yang tak bersalah harus dihukum, apalagi dia adalah kakakku sendiri. Meskipun kami berasal dari ibu yang berbeda", tutur Michael sambil tetap mengatur volume suaranya agar tak mengganggu tahanan lain yang tengah terlelap.

Sam terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Michael, bahwa dia dan kakaknya berasal dari ibu yang berbeda. Setitik penyesalan terselip dalam dada Sam. Mengingat bahwa tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk kakak kandungnya. Sedangkan Michael, dia rela meninggalkan karirnya sebagai insinyur hanya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya, sekalipun bukan kakak kandungnya.

Sam teringat betapa egoisnya dia ketika memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya daripada menerima ajakan Dean berburu demon. Dia juga teringat masa kecilnya yang sering merepotkan Dean. Dean rela mengorbankan masa kecilnya yang begitu berharga hanya untuk melindungi Sam, sedangkan dirinya belum pernah melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya. Umur Dean tak lama lagi,dan semua itu karena dia terlampau sayang pada Sam. Sam menatap Dean dalam-dalam,Dean yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tak bisa dibayangkan oleh Sam,bahwa suatu hari Dean takkan bangun dari tidurnya lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sam?",tanya Michael yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sam tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Dean.

"Ya, aku tak apa",jawab Sam singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap kakaknya.

"Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, jika kau mengijinkan",kata Michael sambil menatap Sam. Tampaknya dia bisa membaca ekspresi Sam.

"Aku merasa iri padamu,kau bisa meninggalkan semuanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan saudaramu, sekalipun kalian berasal dari rahim yang berbeda. Sedangkan aku ? aku tak pernah bisa membalas semua pengorbanan Dean padaku. Dan aku tak pernah bisa membalas kasih sayang yang telah diberikannya padaku selama ini",ujar Sam pada Michael yang tengah mendengarkan ocehannya secara seksama.

"Bung, kasih sayang itu tak bisa diukur dengan apapun. Sekalipun dengan berapa banyaknya pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan. Aku yakin, tanpa kau buktikan, Dean pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaannmu terhadapnya. Yang terpenting adalah disini....",tutur Michael sambil menepuk dada Sam yang bidang.

Sam tercengang mendengar ucapan Michael. Dean memang tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya. Tapi, niat Sam untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang pada kakaknya bukanlah hal yang salah. Mungkin waktu saja yang belum mengizinkannya. Sam menghela nafas panjang, ditatapnya kakaknya yang tengah tertidur itu.

"Kau benar,Mike. ..............",

****************

Keesokan harinya, semua tahanan dibangunkan untuk melakukan kerjabakti. Nah, saat yang tepat bagi Dean dan Sam untuk melakukan aksinya. Didampingi Michael, tentunya. Setelah diijinkan keluar, mereka bertiga mengambil mangkok diruang makan dan bergegas menuju ke gudang. Tempat dimana mereka bertiga akan melakukan ritual pemanggilan roh.

Gudang merupakan bagian paling belakang di penjara Fox river,sekalipun lokasinya masih menyatu dengan bangunan didepannya. Mereka dengan gampang dapat menerobos masuk kedalam gudang berkat Dean yang telah terampil dalam hal Dean memasuki ruangan gelap itu, kemudian disusul dengan Michael dan Sam. Mereka memang sengaja tak menyalakan lampu. Dean memberi mengannguk pada Michael, pertanda sebuah isyarat. Ya, isyarat agar Michael mengiris kulit tangannya dan membiarkan beberapa tetes darahnya mengisi mangkok kecil yang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

Kedua Winchester itu mulai menggambar sesuatu dengan kapur yang ada didalam gudang,Michael tak tahu menahu soal itu. yang jelas dia berpikir bahwa gambar-gambar itu akan mengundang makhluk itu datang kemari.

Setelah selesai, Dean meletakkan mangkok yang berisi darah Michael ke sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol tertentu. Dean membaca mantera dalam bahasa asing tanpa henti, sementara Sam sudah siap siaga dengan pisau lipat ditangannya dan sebotol kecil air suci.

Angin berhembus kencang dalam ruangan itu, benda-benda yang tertempel didinding pun berjatuhan. Kertas-kertas berhamburan membuat seisi gudang berantakan. Dean masih tetap membaca mantera dengan berbekal catatan yang dibawanya. Michael berdiri tepat dibelakang Sam. Sam memberi isyarat pada Michael agar berhati-hati karena situasi kian mencekam

Disaat keadaan mencekam seperti itu, sesosok mahluk yang tingginya dibawah Dean muncul dengan jubah hitam dan celurit yang terdapt dipunggungnya. Mahluk itu adalah Mutilafisier, incaran Dean dan Sam kali ini. Dia mengambil darah Michael yang diletakkan didalam mangkok kecil, Sam sudah bersiap-siap menikamnya dari belakang setelah mendapat instruksi dari Dean.

Namun sial, makluk itu tampaknya bisa merasakan kedatangan Sam. Dia pun menghilang. Sam menoleh keseluruh ruangan yang gelap,mencari keberadaan makhluk berjubah itu sekarang. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan Michael yang melengking membuat Dean dan Sam menoleh, makhluk itu memegang Michael kuat-kuat. Dia menginginkan darah Michael.

Dibenturkannya tubuh Michael ketembok dengan keras, hingga jatuh tersungkur. Kemudian dilumpuhkannya pergerakan pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sangat bernafsu, makhluk itu menghunuskan celurit yang semula disampirkan kepunggungnya. Sam menghampiri makhluk yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan Michael. Dihunusksnnya pisau lipatnya, namun makhluk itu sadar dan dengan kekuatannya,dia mendorong tubuh Sam jauh-jauh hingga jatuh terpental. Kemudian, makhluk itu kembali berkutat dengan Michael yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dielusnya wajah pria berambut botak itu dengan ujung celuritnya yang tajam. Ujung celurit yang itu menyusuri pipi Michael, sehingga darah mengucur dari bagian-bagian tertentu.

Dean yang sedari tadi mencoba berpikir, akhirnya melemparkan botol yang berisi air suci pada Michael yang sedang menghadapi makhluk itu sendirian. Setelah mendapat umpan dari Dean dengan sigap dia mendorong tubuh makhluk mengerikan itu, disiramkannya air suci pada sang 'mutilator' atau yang dikenal dengan nama mutilafisier. Air suci itu bisa membbuat pergerakan mutilafisier lamah. Disaat yang bersamaan, Sam menusukkan pisau lipatnya kepunggung makluk tersebut yang pasti akan menerobos jantungnya. Teriakan keras terdengar dari makluk yang tengah kesakitan itu yang kemudian berubah menjadi asap hitam pekat yang berarak menjauh.

Misi selesai, Mutilafisier berhasil dilumpuhkan. Keadaan digudang tampak kembali normal dan berantakan, tentunya. Dean menatap kearah Michael yang kesakitan dengan beberapa luka gores yang terdapat disekitar pipinya. Dean tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Michael yang terlihat agak 'shock' seraya melangkah keluar gudang dan kembali kesel mereka.

Kerjabakti ternyata belum selesai. Ketiga pemuda itupun turut berbaur dengan tahanan lain yang sedang melakukan kerjabakti, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tampang merea bertiga juga tampak lelah. Apalagi Michael, wajahnya memancarkan bemacam-macam ekspresi.

"Tenang Mike, semuanya sudah berakhir. Mahluk itu takkan mengincarmu lagi",ujar Sam sambil menepuk bahu Michael disertai dengan anggukan Dean.

"Makanya,sekali-kali kau harus 'melakukannya' bersama gadis-gadis. Agar kelak darahmu tak jadi incaran makhluk ini lagi",goda Dean sambil memainkan bola matanya.

"Dean !",gertak Sam dengan muka tak senang.

"Kalian ini...tetap bisa kompak walau memiliki pribadi yang hampir bertolak belakang", kata Michael tersenyum manis sambil mengelus pipinya yang terluka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua tahanan diijinkan masuk kedalam sel lagi. Hari-hari dipenjara itu sangat membosankan. Dean duduk sambil menghela nafas lega,karena dapat menyelesaikan misi kali ini. begitu pula Michael dan Sam, sekalipun tampang 'shock' masih agak menghiasi wajah Michael yang dibeberapa bagiannya terdapat bekas luka sayatan akibat tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara derap langkah terdengar lagi, suara derap penjaga sel yang membuat seluruh tahanan merasa bosan. Dia menghampiri sel dimana Dean dan Sam sekarang mendekam. Tanpa membuka 'jeruji besi' itu, diserahkannya sebuah lampiran pada Sam. Lalu dia beranjak pergi. Dean dan para tahanan lain mendekat kearah Sam yang sedang tengah membaca isi lampiran itu. dia membelalakkan matanya dan membuat Dean semakin penasaran, kemudian merebut lampiran itu dari tangan adiknya.

Dean membaca isi lampiran itu,disana tertulis bahwa besok mereka akan bebas. Dia bingung, apa yang membuatnya bebas. Ingin rasanya dia menanyakan hal itu pada adiknya yang ahli dalam bidang hukum, namun diurungkannya niat itu. karena walau tak dibebaskan sekalipun,Winchester brother kan sudah berkali-kali masuk-melarikan diri dari penjara.

"Jadi, besok kalian sudah boleh keluar ya ?",tanya John.

"Ya, begitulah",ujar Dean sambil berjalan kearah adiknya yang sedang duduk disamping Michael, tampaknya mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Dean duduk didekat Sam. Dia tampak ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya dengan Michael. Namun,sebelum niat itu terlaksana Sam sudah membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Dijelaskannlah pada kakaknya itu,bahwa setelah bebas besok mareka akan membantu kesuksesan pelarian Michael dan Lincoln, kakaknya.

Rencana Michael adalah, besok dibebaskannya Lincoln dari penjara. Kemudian Dean dan Sam akan menunggu mareka ditempat yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Rupanya,Michael telah merancang rencana pembebasan Lincoln sejak pertama kali ia datang ke Fox river. Tinggal menunggu bantuan seseorang yang tepat saja untuk membantu melancarkan aksinya. Dan agaknya, Dean dan Sam menjadi pilihan yang tepat baginya untuk membantu pelariannya. Winchester brother setuju dengan rencana Michael tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Dean dan Sam benar-benar sudah menjadi 'alumni' tahanan Fox river. Karena mereka berdua telah dibebaskan. Walau Dean sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya. Pukul 8 pagi, polisi menggiring mereka untuk berganti baju semula. Dan diantarkannya kedua bersaudara itu ke depan pintu gerbang penjara dan kemudian melepas kepergian Dean dan Sam. Mereka bedua berjalan menuju tempat dititipkannya impala Dean. Perjalanannya tak begitu jauh, mungkin hanya sekitar 5 km dan memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam.

Setengah jam lebih sepersekian detik, Dean dan Sam berhasil sampai di tempat penitipan mobil. Dean kemudian segera memberikan nomor urutnya, dan memacu impalanya keluar dari penitipan itu, namun sebelumnya mereka memberikan sebuah 'tip' kepada penjaga penitipan. Setelah sudah menuju halaman penitipan, Dean memacu mobilnya menuju ladang jagung yang letaknya amat jauh darisana. Disanalah tempat yang sudah direncanakan oleh Michael dan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu di Fox river, Michael telah berhasil mengeluarkan Lincoln dan kini mereka sudah berada di depan penjara. Mereka berlari dengan kencangnya agar para polisi tak sempat mengetahuinya. Namun sial, dibelakang mereka terdapat beberapa mobil polisi yang mengincar kedua bersaudara itu. Michael yang menyadari hal itu langsung berniat merubah jalur pelarian mereka. Lincoln yang percaya pada Michael langsung menurut saja dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya.

Mereka berdua berlari menembus lebatnya ilalang . Beberapa polisi sudah berada dibelakang mereka sambil menembakkan peluru kearah Michael yang membawa lari tahanan paling dicari, Lincoln Burrows. Karena Lincoln diduga telah membunuh saudara orang penting dalam negara. Berondongan peluru itu makin deras menghujani mereka berdua. Namun 'menyerah' tak ada dalam kamus Michael untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya, sehingga terus berlari adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar saat ini. Lincoln yang berada dibelakang Michael tampak terengah-engah dan berniat mengambil nafas sejenak. Kemudian meneruskan untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi.

Tiba-tiba teriakan keras Lincoln membuat Michael menoleh. Rupanya sebuah peluru bersemayam di kaki kiri Lincoln sehingga dapat memperlambat pergerakannya. Lincoln jatuh tersungkur, nampak gurat putus asa menghiasi wajah sangarnya. Namun,Michael takkan menyerah sampai disitu. Dibopongnya tubuh Lincoln untuk bersembunyi dibalik lebatnya ilalang. Polisi-polisi itu mengamati keadaan sekitar. Namun, Michael telah mencari tempat persembunyian yang diyakininya tak dapat terlihat dari mereka, hanya untuk beberpa saat tentunya.

Para polisi terlihat mengurungkan niat untuk menyibak lebatnya ilalang, sehingga mereka memutuskan mencari para buronannya ke tempat lain. Michael yang sedari tadi mengintip, mulai bernafas lega melihat para polisi yang mengejar mereka berbalik arah. Setelah dirasa aman, dia segera membawa kakaknya menjauh dari tempat itu untuk beranjak menuju ladang jagung yang telah disepakatinya bersama Winchester besaudara.

"Bersabarlah Linc, kita akan segera sampai dan mengamankanmu",ujar Michael sambil membopong kakaknya yang tengah terluka untuk segera menuju ladang jagung.

* * *

Diladang jagung, Dean dan Sam sudah menunggu Michael dan Lincoln dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas. Dean tampak duduk di bagian depan mobilnya,sedangkan Sam duduk didalam. Lebih tepatnya disebelah kursi pengemudi yang kosong.

Tak berapa lama kemudian,datanglah dua orang lelaki berpakaian tahanan. Satu diantara mereka sedang membopong yang lainnya. Itulah Michael Scofield yang sedang membopong Lincoln Burrows. Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah mereka berdua. Darah yang keluar dari kaki kiri Lincoln tampak membasahi dan menembus celana panjangnya. Mereka pun mendekat kearah Dean dan Sam yang sedari tadi menanti kedatangan mereka.

"Michael......",teriak Sam dari dalam mobil sambil keluar menghampiri Michael.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk kemobil", ujar Dean sambil membantu Michael membopong Lincoln untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Semuanya masuk kedalam mobil. Dean segara memacu kendaraannya menjauhi tempat itu.

"Linc, apa kita tak mengobati kakimu dulu?",ujar Sam tampak khawatir melihat Lincoln yang merintih kesakitan.

"Yang seperti ini takkan membuatku mati...",ujar Lincoln cuek.

"Terserah kau-lah", kata Sam sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

Impala hitam keluaran tahun 1967 berjalan menjahui kota Fox river sambil membawa 2 orang buronan penting. Kini, kota tujuan berikutnya adalah Illinois. Kedua Winchester itu hanya membantu Michael dan Lincoln untuk melarikan diri saja, selebihnya bukan urusan mereka.

Michael mendapat pengalaman baru dari Dean dan Sam, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka masing-masing tak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. setelah beberapa jam , mobil itu sampai juga di pusat kota Illinois. Dean mencari motel yang aman bagi para 'buronan' itu. akhirnya mereka sampai di motel yang menurut Michael letaknya aman. Dean menurunkan mereka bedua tepat didepan motel itu.

"Terimakasih, kami takkan pernah melupakan jasa kalian",tutur Lincoln setelah turun dari impala Dean.

"Sam, Dean kalian harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum keterlibatan kalian diketahui oleh mereka",ujar Michael disertai anggukan Dean dan Sam dari dalam mobil.

"Aku takkan lupakan hari ini dan juga kemarin",kata Sam.

Anggukan perlahan Michael mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka. Dean segera memacu mobilnya untuk kembali lagi ke Kansas. Hari yang melelahkan bagi kedua Winchester itu.

"Michael sungguh beruntung bisa menyelamatkan saudaranya', kata Sam memecah kesunyian.

"Tapi dia harus mengorbankan semuanya untuk hal itu, dan aku yakin bahwa peerjuangan mereka belum akan berhenti sampai disini',Dean menimpali ucapan Sam.

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti Michael...",ujar Sam sambil memandang Dean.

"Whatt?", Dean mengeryitkan dahinya pertanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah diucapkan Sam.

"Seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari perjanjian itu sama seperti Michael menyelamatkan Lincoln dari hukuman kursi listrik", jawab Sam lirih.

"Dengar Sam, jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tak pernah menuntut apapun darimu",jawab Dean.

"Tapi.........",belum sempat Sam melanjutkan omongannya Dean sudah menyetel musik keras-keras. Musik rock jadul favoritnya.

Impala itu menyusuri kota Illinois yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk masyarakat. Didalam mobil itu tak ada parcakapan sama sekali diantara penumpang dan pengendara. Yang terdengar hanyalah alunan musik 'cadas'. Mungkin itu memang lebih baik daripada suara teriakan mereka yang sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Misi hari itu memang selesai, tapi misi lain masih menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

* * *

END


End file.
